I Came Here To Say
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A oneshot KyouxHaru fic. Pls R&R!


_I Came Here To Say by Orenji Yume_

_A Kyou/Haru one-shot fic_

Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...

**STORY: This fic is mainly on Kyou/Haru. It doesn't really take place at any particular part of the series, but it is before Haru (and Momiji) joined Tohru, Yuki and Kyou in the same school. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

'Looks like it's here...' Knocking on the door a few times, before waiting for a reply, Haru opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him. Inside, he saw Shigure standing there.

"Sorry to bother you," He bowed.

Shigure nodded, "No matter, Haru. If you're looking for Yuki or Kyou, they're not back from school yet." He paused for a moment before asking. "How long did it take you to come here?"

"Five days...but it was only because-"

Shigure backed away a few steps, "Why not you take a shower first? I'm sure Kyou wouldn't mind sharing some clothes."

Haru bowed once more, "Thank you. Where is Kyou's room?"

Shigure pointed upstairs, "It'll be easy to find. I'll be on my way first then. I still have other things to do."

……After a while……

Shigure looked up from his work as he heard the door slam open and something fall onto the floor. 'Better not show up in front of Kyou...'

Meanwhile, outside where Shigure was, Kyou found himself staring at Haru, who was rubbing his hair with a towel and wearing Kyou's clothes. Standing up, Haru greeted Kyou.

"W-what are you doing in my clothes?" Kyou pointed accusingly at Haru.

Without any hesitation, Haru answered, "Shigure said that it would be alright-"

"SHIGURE!!!" Kyou turned to hear towards Shigure, but then he stopped in his tracks and faced Haru. "Wait, why are you here?"

"I came here to-"

Immediately, Kyou interrupted, "Yuki's staying back in school and Tohru is at work. So you might as well go back."

"But I came here to look for you,"

Kyou said, "What? To fight? Don't waste your time."

"That wasn't my intention," Haru spoke. "But since you mentioned it..."

Grabbing his bag, Kyou started towards the stairs, "I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me until you've decided on what was your purpose in coming here." And he left Haru in the living room, pondering over what had just happened.

……After some time……

"You're still here?" Kyou looked at Haru, who had just opened the door.

Haru replied, "Yes, I am. And I've come to do what I was suppose to do in the first place."

Arching an eyebrow, Kyou eyed Haru. 'Don't tell me...he's Black Haru?' Answering Kyou's question in mind, Haru caught Kyou by surprise as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Kyou shouted in Haru's face. "IF YOU WANTED TO FIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!!!!!" He added to himself. "And it took you so long to think of that..."

Not caring to listen to Kyou's complaints, Haru argued, "Who ever said that I came here to fight you?"

"THEN WHAT ELSE COULD YOU BE HERE FOR?!?!?!" Kyou exclaimed. "HARASS YUKI?!?!?!" 'Though I wouldn't mind that...get Yuki out of my way...but I wouldn't like it if they got too intimate...' As Kyou imagined that thought, he shuddered. 'And in front of everyone else...'

And then Kyou pushed Haru out of the way and took a few steps behind him, "FINE!!! If you want to fight then LET'S DO IT!!!!!"

"Why is it so hard to talk to you?" Haru asked.

Kyou charged towards Haru, "YOU STARTED IT!!!!!!"

……Downstairs……

"Wonder how it's going up there..." Shigure thought aloud to himself as he gazed above him and adjusted his glasses. 'Just as long as they don't break the house...' And Shigure went back to his writing.

……Kyou's room……

Kyou and Haru were hand in hand, legs trying to steady themselves, as their aim was to push the other one off guard. As Kyou finally pushed Haru against the wall, he started venting his anger on Haru.

"STOP WASTING MY TIME AND ADMIT DEFEAT ALREADY!!!"

Haru grinned, "Why? Too tired to continue to end this?"

Kyou gritted his teeth, "NEVER!!!"

Throwing Haru onto the floor, Kyou sat on top of him, still having his hands in Haru's as he held them down. Trying to pin down Haru, who was struggling with all his might, Kyou muttered to himself.

"Baka nezumi, where is he?" Kyou glared at Haru. "He should come and claim his own burden." Placing even more of his own weight onto Haru, Kyou cried out. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT DEFEAT?!?!?!"

Haru smirked as he heard Kyou's words, "Because that isn't my entire purpose in coming here."

Kyou blinked, thinking over what Haru had just spoken. 'Isn't his entire purpose in coming here? Then what is?'

Just then, Haru caught Kyou offguard and kicked Kyou away, standing up and quickly held Kyou's arms against the wall before it was too late. Once Kyou realised his position, he cursed under his breath. And then, Haru did something not to Kyou's expectation.

Haru started licking Kyou from the neck up towards his cheek. He repeated that action several times, before he looked at Kyou in the eye, who was in a state of shock. Leaning closer towards Kyou, Haru kissed him harshly on the lips. Eyes wide open, Kyou did not respond to Haru's gesture of affection. When Haru reluctantly pulled away from Kyou, and released his grip from Kyou's arms, Kyou could only touch his lips with both hands, and then his hands, staring at Haru in surprise.

Going up to Kyou, Haru took Kyou's hands away and caressed his face, whispering gently into his ear, "I came here to say that...I love you..." Licking his lips, Haru added playfully. "Neko-chan..."

Further shocked by this piece of news, Kyou slid against the wall and sat down on the floor. Thoughts ran through his mind, mainly of what had happened just now between them. And while Kyou's thoughts were rushing through his mind all at once like a tidal wave, Haru was satisfying his desires once more as he knelt by Kyou's side. He was running his fingers through Kyou's hair and raining kisses all over Kyou's face. And hugging the one he loved close to him, Haru continued by going down the back of Kyou's neck, planting butterfly kisses as he went down the short distance.

Feeling Haru's lips against his neck, an electric shock, as each time Haru kissed him, was almost awakening Kyou, a chill was being sent down his spine and a shock wave to his mind. Enjoying this, Haru finally stopped as Kyou turned to face Haru.

"Leave..."

By now, Haru had calmed down and was back to White Haru. As Kyou's words struck him, he knew that he should just follow along. Getting up, Haru left the room quietly. And Kyou was left, still in a daze, but fully aware of what had just happened.

……Downstairs……

"Something happened?" Shigure asked as Haru arrived downstairs.

Haru nodded, "Yes..."

Smiling, Shigure offered Haru to sit down, "It'll take him a while to clear his thoughts."

"Do you mind if I stay here till then?" Haru said, as he sat down.

Shaking his head, Shigure replied, "No...and I don't think the rest would either..."

"Kyou?"

"He'll keep quiet," Shigure winked.

……After a few days (nighttime)……

Gazing above him, Haru finally decided to go up. Climbing up the ladder, he reached the top and spotted Kyou lying on the roof. He went up to Kyou and lay next to him.

"I'll be going back the next day..."

Not turning to face him, Kyou asked, "How many days have you not been to school already?"

Stretching out his hand and counting with his fingers, Haru answered, "I left on a Sunday...so that means it has been about a week..."

Suddenly, Kyou sat on top of Haru and spoke softly, "Can you say what you did a few days ago?"

"I came here to say...I love you...?"

Immediately, Kyou brought his lips against Haru's, and they were soon kissing each other tenderly. Wrapping their arms around each other and deepening the kiss, they did not dare to stop until Kyou drew away gave Haru a long, sweet kiss before releasing once more.

And then he confessed between short kisses, "Haru-I-love-you."

Once again, the two lovers occupied themselves as they exchanged kisses. Then, Kyou kissed Haru gently and slid his tongue through. Playfully, Haru entertained Kyou as the two engaged in a deep, engrossing mouth-to-mouth. When they finally drew away from each other, they caught their breath and merely stared into each other's eyes.

They lay in each other's arms up there for quiet some time, before they went down when they thought that it was safe to.

……Morning……

"You sure you know the way back?" Kyou teased.

Haru assured him, "Yes." And then he was on his way.

Shigure asked Kyou, "Did something happen?"

"NO!!" Kyou snapped at him.

Shigure chuckled, "I see..."

……Meanwhile……

It was only a while since Haru had left, but he was already lost, "Where is this place...?" He gazed around him and thought to himself. 'Maybe I should have just waited there for Shigure to send me back...and spend more time with Kyou.' Haru smiled at that thought. 'Yes, I'll do just that.' And with that thought in mind, he headed back to where he had thought he had come from.

_END_


End file.
